


How Hard Can It Be?

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Shuri doesn't shy away from a challenge. Ever. Even when the challenge involves baking.





	How Hard Can It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Baking.

Baking was not something Shuri had ever tried before, but really, how hard could it be? It was just science in the end, right? And science was something she excelled in, even at twelve, much to the awe of both her mother and T'Challa, who also used it to tease her incessantly. 

Not that she didn't tease him, which was how they had ended up in the current situation because they had been bickering about what was harder, inventing something new while using science or doing physical training. In the end, they both challenged each other to do something completely outside their comfort zone, T'Challa having to sew himself a completely new wardrobe and Shuri having to bake bread for the entire royal circle.

She had received quite a lot of puzzled and doubting looks when she had entered the large palace kitchen, seeing that she very rarely ventured here, and even more doubt when she had announced that she was going to take over for a while, baking the bread for the coming meals and that she didn't want any help, as that was a stipulation in their challenge.

Many had tried to convince her that this was not a good idea, not the least of them her own mother and Okoye, who had been watching over her and who were understandably skeptical as the people who were going to eat what Shuri was baking.

But none of that deterred Shuri and she approached this new challenge like she would a scientific problem, bringing up recipes on her pad and selecting the one that looked the best to her, then carefully searching out all the ingredients she would need and arranging them on the counter. 

So far, so good. Now for the hard part, the actual putting together of everything. The cook and baker were still lingering in the background, as well as Okoye, while Shuri's mother had gone to watch over T'Challa. For a second, Shuri was tempted to ask the baker for help, as the recipe had quite a few words in it that she only vaguely knew of, but then she squared her shoulders, grabbed the flour and started her work.

After all, again, how hard could it be?


End file.
